


Spring

by haloghost



Series: Aziraphale and Crowley Are (More Than) Friends [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Almost Crack But Not Really, Book: Frog and Toad Are Friends, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, and doesn’t want to get up, april fools’ day as a plot device, crowley sleeps, frog and toad - Freeform, inspired by frog and toad (the children’s book series), sloth v. lust: battle of the sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloghost/pseuds/haloghost
Summary: Crowley hibernates, Aziraphale watches over him. Crowley refuses to get up, Aziraphale takes matters into his own hands.or, the very human experience of not wanting to get out of bed
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale and Crowley Are (More Than) Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> so...welcome to my first published fic?? if you can’t already tell from the tags, this is part 1 of what will be a “series” of standalones based off of the frog and toad children’s books, inspired by [this absolutely fantastic art.](https://savethewailes.tumblr.com/post/186317521996/for-your-viewing-pleasure-good-omens-as-frog-and/) however, unlike in the art, aziraphale and crowley are NOT actually a frog and toad, just experiencing their version of timeless married best friend shenanigans  
> 

The first winter after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, Crowley decided to hibernate. Strictly speaking, though, snakes don’t hibernate, rather, they become less active in what is called brumation, which Aziraphale was quick to point out. 

(“How do you know that?” Crowley had asked. “I’m a snake and I didn’t even know that. Might’ve, at one point. But I certainly couldn’t recall it off the top of my head.”

“I’ve done my research,” Aziraphale had answered proudly. “If I am to be ‘on our own side’ with a snake, then I ought to know a bit about their habits, oughtn’t I?”)

But, strictly speaking, Crowley wasn’t really a snake, and he thought that after what the last 11 years had put him through, he deserved a nice long rest. Especially considering that all of his previous “nice” long rests had been in direct reaction to, for whatever reason, just not being able to deal with the crushing burden of his feelings for Aziraphale. So, in the aftermath of the averted Armageddon, their implied release from their, ah, previous employment, and the subsequent admission of certain mutual feelings, Crowley was quite enamored of ~~Aziraphale~~ the idea of a truly peaceful sleep. (Not that he wasn’t also enamored of Aziraphale. But like it was with many humans, sometimes the need for sleep just takes precedent.) So hibernation it was. 

As such, Aziraphale had spent the winter months tending to a sleeping Crowley. Not that a completely conked out demon needed much tending to, but his plants did, especially after what Crowley had been putting them through for their entire, much-longer-than-plants-ought-to-have lives. And after the near constant presence of the demon for the past 11 years, Aziraphale had found himself missing Crowley only a week or so into the hibernation. So he took up the habit of dropping by the Mayfair flat almost daily, to water the plants, dust the far-more-fashionable-than-comfortable furniture, and simply sit by Crowley’s bedside. He would tell him about his day, the absolutely delightful new restaurant he discovered, the especially irritating customer that had been by the bookshop, and the rare edition of Dracula that he had managed to snag in an online auction, no miracles required. (Okay, maybe a small one. But could you really expect a being who had been around for 6000 years to keep up with the modern day functions of the Internet? To him, it seemed that just yesterday he was insisting to Crowley that this new “iPhone” couldn’t possibly become much of anything. Now he had one, the horror.) Sometimes he would simply gaze at Crowley, so peaceful and unguarded in sleep, marveling in the fact that after all these millenia, he could finally do so without feeling unbearably guilty. That he didn’t need to hold back the waves of love that cascaded through him when he came to visit Crowley, that he could sit there and _watch the demon sleep_ without berating himself for being “possibly disturbing, definitely an invader of privacy, really, what are you thinking, you are an _angel_ of the _Lord_ , it is _his_ job to be a creep, not yours!”

The fact that the idea of Crowley watching _him_ sleep almost made him consider taking up sleeping on the off chance it could happen was immediately banished to the furthest depths of his brain, and filed under “never to be considered again.” Needless to say, it had been considered again. Many times.

And so it went. Aziraphale filled his winter with visits to Crowley’s flat. He complimented his plants, dusted his furniture, and resisted the urge to look through his belongings. (Crowley had always seemed a very private person, and Aziraphale wanted to respect that, even though he badly wanted to know if there was, as they say, _more where that came from_ , when it came to a salvaged church lectern and a certain statue of an angel and a demon “wrestling.”) He told the demon about his day, and watched him sleep. When he left for the night, he would bend over Crowley’s sleeping form and whisper, “I’ll be back tomorrow, my dear. Until then, you will have a lovely dream about whatever you like best.” If he was lucky, he would be able to watch Crowley turn over in his sleep, a genuine smile on his face, and mutter “...angel…Aziraphale….” as he continued to snooze. And if Aziraphale did this not only as a gesture of kindness to his dearest friend, but also for the satisfaction of knowing that he was what Crowley liked best, then no one needed to know that. 

Eventually, though, winter came to an end. It was with an extra spring (pun unintended) in his step that Aziraphale entered Crowley’s flat on the first day of April.

“Crowley, Crowley,” called Aziraphale. “Wake up! It is spring!” 

“Blah,” said a voice from inside the bedroom.

“Crowley!” cried Aziraphale. “The sun is shining! In London! The ducks have come back to the park! It is time to wake up!” 

“I am not here,” said the voice. Aziraphale sighed and tried to recall some of his divine patience before marching into the bedroom.

“Crowley! Do not be ridiculous! I have come to visit you every single day since you went to sleep, I know you are here. Now, it is _time to get up!_ ” 

“Whaaa—?” mumbled Crowley sleepily. “You. You came to visit me every single day?” 

“Got your attention now, haven’t I?” Aziraphale grinned, the bastard. “But of course I did, dear. Now, _get out of bed_.” 

Crowley pulled the covers over his head. 

Aziraphale sighed again. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he and Crowley were outside, on a lovely balcony that Crowley’s flat definitely did not have before. Crowley blinked in the bright sun.

“Help!” cried Crowley, stumbling into Aziraphale, who caught him in his arms. “I can’t see anything!” 

Aziraphale took a moment to appreciate the fact that Crowley was _in his arms_ before pulling himself together and pushing Crowley back into what approximated a standing position, or as close to standing as one can get when they were a snake. “Don’t be silly,” he said. “What you see is the clear warm light of April. And it means that we can start a whole new year together, Crowley! Our first spring on our own side! Think of it,” said Aziraphale. “We will go to the park and feed the ducks. Have picnics! Dine at the Ritz! In the evenings we will drink together in the back of the bookshop. Or on this lovely balcony I just miracled for you. We can sit out here and count the stars.” 

“You can count them, Aziraphale,” said Crowley. “I will be too tired. I did avert the Apocalypse, you know. I am going back to bed.” And with his own finger snap, Crowley disappeared back into his bedroom, got into bed, and pulled the covers over his head again. 

“You know, it was really _Adam_ that did the apocalypse averting—” started Aziraphale, when he reappeared at Crowley’s bedside. “Though I won’t deny that you went through your own share of troubles, but oh! Crowley, do get up, you will miss all the fun!”

“Listen, angel,” said Crowley. “How long have I been asleep?”

“You have been asleep since November,” replied Aziraphale.

“Well then,” Crowley said, “a little more sleep will not hurt me. In fact, I’m a demon, and sloth is one of the seven deadlies, so it’ll _help_ me. Come back again and wake me up at half past May. Goodnight, Aziraphale.” 

“But Crowley,” said Aziraphale, “I will be lonely until then.” Crowley did not answer. He had already fallen back asleep. 

Aziraphale sighed for the third time that morning. Then his eyes fell on the calendar sitting on Crowley’s nightstand. It was on the opposite side of the bed from where Aziraphale always sat on his visits, so he had never paid it any mind. Now, he walked over to the other side of the bed and had a look. The November page was still on top. 

“Now that just won’t do,” thought Aziraphale. He tore off the November page. And the December page, the January page, the February page, and the March page. The April page was now on top. He looked at it, and then, because he was an utter bastard in love who missed his best friend dearly, tore it off too. 

Aziraphale turned back to the bed and gazed at the sleeping Crowley. He really did look so peaceful in his sleep. But it had been months, and Aziraphale badly wanted to spend some time with him awake. He looked at the calendar, now reading May, an idea coming to his mind. 

“This couldn’t possibly work, could it?” thought Aziraphale. “...Well. It’s worth a shot,” he shrugged. And so he shook Crowley back awake.

“Dear, wake up. It’s May now!”

“What?” groaned Crowley. “So soon?”

“Yes,” answered Aziraphale, “look at your calendar. I took the liberty of changing it for you!”

Crowley looked at the calendar. The May page was indeed on top. 

“Well, angel. If you say so,” said Crowley, getting out of bed and miracling himself dressed. “Brunch, then?” 

Rejoicing inwardly, Aziraphale gleefully took Crowley’s hand (marveling yet again that this was something he could just _do_ ), and the two headed out into the spring sunshine.

And if it was only three minutes later, when Aziraphale and Crowley were seated in the Bentley and Crowley checked his (incredibly expensive, one of a kind) watch, that Crowley realized Aziraphale had blatantly lied to him, well, then that was just fine. Especially considering his only reaction was to turn to Aziraphale in mock outrage to say, “It’s still April! You _lied_ to me? Not very _angelic_ of you, angel. Bastard,” he added, lovingly.

Aziraphale at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. “Um...April Fools?”

Crowley did not look amused. The aura of love surrounding him, though, never dissipated. 

Smiling, Aziraphale continued, “Well, dear, in addition to it being a day where one is meant to play tricks on others, you are forgetting that I am no longer on Heaven’s side, I am on _our_ side. Not much I can do if my other half is in bed, can I? And I might be a bastard, but I am a bastard in love, and _you_ love it.”

“I mean. There are lots of things you could do if you were in bed _with_ me…” Crowley grinned, trying to play it cool as his head reeled from hearing Aziraphale say he was _in love_. 

Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley’s. “There will be plenty of time for that later, dear. For now, though, let’s get brunch, shall we?”

This time, Crowley was plenty happy to comply. 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i’m still in shock about me having actually published fic. wow. i would like to thank my good omens hyperfixation for making this possible  
> also yeah i did write over 700 words of fluffy backstory before getting into the actual plot. and what about it  
> no idea what the updating schedule on this is going to be like as i am working on college apps but i do have lots more planned...currently i have 10 more frog and toad stories i’m hoping to adapt to a&c but that number might go down if i can’t make them all work. also if we’re being honest this series isn’t my top priority compared to all my other wips, however it is easier to bang out in one shot so perhaps there will be more soonish  
> 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [emocrowley](http://emocrowley.tumblr.com/) (good omens sideblog) or [iwbft](http://iwbft.tumblr.com/) (main)


End file.
